


Rollcall

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Cassie should have gone to look for Kon on her own
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Rollcall

Cassie realized this was a bad idea right around the time that more than four people said they would come with her in the search for Kon. She should have said no after Tim and Bart said they would come and look. Maybe that was what Diana had been trying to signal when the teams had been assembling. She should have gone to the woman and at least asked a question.

Still there was no sense in beating herself up now. The horse was out of the barn and they were all in some deep shit. Knee deep. Hell she should have said that they had enough people. Everyone didn’t need to tag along even if they were friends.

Someone needed to tell her why Arsenal had come along. She was lucky at this point that Nightwing had opted to stay where he was. Although Nightwing had been deep in a conversation with Robin and Batman so she doubted the man wanted to go anywhere.

Cassie’s fingers tightened around the controls of the ship. She was just so tired. Even when they had broken up, Kon had been right there for her and she for him. They used to be friends so what the hell happened? He had started to pull away and no one could tell her something stupid like it was her imagination.

He didn’t live in the Tower anymore! He had moved out and gotten places of his own. A place in Miami that had been the first place she had checked. There were the Luthor towers but when she had called Mercy had picked up and given her silence.

She knew the woman didn’t like her. Kon had said it was just her expression but some things a person just knew. Cassie doubted Kon had dated a woman that Mercy had ever liked. Same might go for his father or one of them at least.

Or if she had to be honest… both of them. Lex Luthor only had looks of amusement when she dated Kon and then looks of mistrust and distaste when Kon had moved on to M-

Well Superman at least had a better Pokerface and Cassie had no clue if that had to do with Kon dating at all or her. Or Kon dating within the team. Kon used to avoid the topic of his parents and his life with them until someone forced him to and she could never blame them. She used to see the fights too.

“Well.” Cassie forced a smile as she led the way off the ship. “He should be here… this is the last places his biosignature was…” If it wasn’t a trick. This place she had never been and she had never been invited here either. It screamed money, Luthor money.

Kon had never seemed to be a California person. It was why she always went Hawaii and Miami to look for him but people changed. Over the last two years Kon had changed the most and- she missed him so much.

“Whew.” Red Hood whistled as they moved past the indoor pool. “Someone’s living it large.” He murmured. “I’m tempted to play security.”

“I’m tempted to be the new fling of the week.” Arsenal’s laugh made her heart clench before she opened the bedroom door. For politeness sake she kept her gaze at the ceiling but the sharp hiss behind her made her gaze drop. The moment she did she regretted it.

Tanned skin, long legs. Waist length dark blue hair. Not Kon-El. The very naked woman in Kon’s bed took Cassie’s breath away. When the woman stirred and yawned Cassie again looked at the ceiling in order to give the woman some privacy.

“Sorry about this.” Tim spoke over her shoulder. “We’re looking for Kon.”

“I could tell.” The woman yawned again before she pulled the comforter over herself. She pushed her hair back as she sat up sleepily. “Moment I got a good look at you I knew you had to be the discount version of the league.” She muttered. “Didn’t you think of using his communicator?”

“Not answering.” Red Hood told her as he moved forward. “Does Luthor know you’re here with his son?”

“Of course he does.” She laughed as he stretched. The sheet dipped as she yawned. “You think he doesn’t? He doesn’t mind or else I wouldn’t be here.”

“You’re Jessica.” The hushed whispered from behind her made Cassie wish she had kept her search team to five and under. “Your- Kon-El’s with you?”

“Pretty much.” The woman’s blue eyes searched over them. “No wonder he was so moody.” She murmured. “The band of costumed misfits have another problem again.” She tsked. “But why did you come here? If he’s not answering so what? If the world was in danger, we would know right?”

“Can you tell us where he is? Please.” Cassie said softly. “We’re worried about him and right now we can’t find him.”

“I don’t snitch.” The woman snorted before she rolled on her side. “Besides, you think anyone is scared of a spinoff of the league… or even the league?”

“You’re scared of Luthor.” The voice that spoke made Cassie grit her teeth.

“If you’re not scared of Luthor you’re stupider than I thought.” She laughed. “I’m scared of Luthor but not Superman. Luthor can hurt people. What’s Superman going to do. Tell me what a bad girl I am and how naughty my family is? Throw me in jail? The league doesn’t do anything to us. Not really. All you do is accidentally get good people killed.”

“We try to avoid that.” Tim said softly. “The power vacuums. The shifts of structure that makes things worse. We don’t run away from those things. I know who you are Jessica.”

“And you know you can’t touch me.” She murmured into the pillow. “I stay far away from Luthor. Further away from Gotham. I’m not scared of a bunch of costumed misfits. My taxes are scarier than you guys.”

“You’re the one that’s helping Kon right?” Hood’s voice made Cassie hiss. “You’re helping him build a place for himself outside of Luthor’s influence. Why?”

“Because Conner Luthor is a good thing. There’s more than one way to fight a battle. Besides, he’s the only one whose everything is so public. He needs a normal no matter where that normal is. He needs something beyond that stupid cape.” She muttered. “He needs time to himself as himself.”

Cassie swallowed before she took a deep breath. She glanced around the room, at the décor that she did not recognize. She gave the woman one last glance before she made her decision. “Let’s go back you guys.” She said softly. “When he’s ready he’ll come.” The more they chased the further they would run him away. “Jessica.” She said softly. “Take care of him.”

“He does a fine job on his own.” The woman yawned. “But thanks. We have that handled.”


End file.
